This is terrible
by norsegodchick13
Summary: Palletshipping.  Basically, Ash's mom walks in on Ash and Gary kissing. R&R and tell me if I should continue. T JUST to be safe, but really in between T and K. NOTE: On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Gary, wake up."

"Unh..." The boy with brown hair rolled over. "Good morning." He looked at Ash. Ash had somehow grown taller and stronger than him, and ultimately became the seme.

Gary was perfectly fine with this.

Ash pressed his lips against Gary's neck. "I have about a week before I leave for Unova again... May's coming this time, and Tracey."

"May?" Gary complained.

"What do you have against her?" Ash chuckled, looking into Gary's green eyes. Gary had to wear either glasses or contacts now, which Ash hated. At least in the mornings he wouldn't be wearing them.

"She's a slut." Gary grabbed Ash's hand. "And we'll be apart for a while, and-"

"Shh." Ash kissed Gary on the lips. "Why would I leave you?"

The two began kissing passionately, and fell onto the floor.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Ash helped Gary up.

"Yeah, but I hit my head on the floor." He complained.

"Let's go to the beanbag chair, then." The black haired boy pulled Gary down on him, and they lay there for a moment, staring at each other.

"You're a blur." Gary's freezing hands were on Ash's back, and Ash shuddered.

"Then get closer." Ash pulled Gary in again, and they embraced and kissed.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime entered with a vacuum. "Mime! Miiime!" He shouted.

"Oh god." Ash muttered. He pushed off of Gary.

"What?" Gary sat up.

"Mimey? What is it?" Ms. Ketchum came into the room. "Gary? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I, um, forgot my Pokedex. I came back to get it this morning, so, I'll just be going... Bye!" He walked out, contacts still on the dressing table.

"I was going to invite him for breakfast... Oh well. Misty will be stopping by today." Delia left. Ash sighed. It was going to be extremely awkward to tell his mom about Gary.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Is that a hickey?" Daisy asked the second Gary walked in.

"No, of course not." He rubbed his neck, anxiously.

"Who is it?" She walked over.

"Nobody! I hit it." Gary flipped up his shirt collar to cover up the mark. It was bigger than he thought.

"On what?"

"I forgot to put in my contacts, and I walked into a signpost."

"Pathetic! Tell me who it is! I won't tell Gramps." She poured coffee.

"I'm not with anyone!" He snapped, storming upstairs. He put in contacts, and the world cleared up. Damn Daisy. It wasn't her business, anyway. He took a few deep breaths, then went back downstairs.

_Went out with some friends._

_Gramps is in Pewter._

_-Daisy_

The house was completely empty. He took the keys and walked back to Ash's.

"Gary, you're back!" Delia laughed, opening the door.

"Yeah, nobody's home. Is Ash in?" He walked in.

"Of course."

"Hey, Gary!" He ran over.

"Hi Ash." The two hugged briefly, remembering Ms. Ketchum. They went upstairs.

"Ash, look!" Gary pulled down his collar. The mark was still there.

"It's faint. Nobody will notice." Ash reassured him.

"My sister already did!" He hissed.

"Oh. Well, I can just borrow some concealer from my mom. One sec." Ash bolted out of the room. He ran to the bathroom, and looked around his mom's makeup drawer.

_What _is _this stuff?_ PerfectTone Renewal Spf 20? ProCream Enhancer? He pulled out a few creams and powders that seemed similar to Gary's skin tone and ran out.

"I got it." Ash dumped it all on the floor.

"You're sure about this?"

"Positive!" Ash picked up a cream and began rubbing it on Gary's neck. He put on one of the powders, and...

"No, this is worse." He decided.

"Why? What does it- just take it off, please." Gary sat down, and stretched out his neck. Ash rubbed the makeup off.

"Okay, that plan didn't work. But I'm sure if you just act normal, nobody will notice?"

"Suuuuuuure... This is terrible." Gary slumped down onto the chair.

"It isn't that bad!" Ash sat down in the chair with him. He kissed the other boy lightly.

"Stop it."

No effect whatsoever. Ash kept kissing Gary, who remained expressionless. Eventually he kissed back, and for a moment they were in utter bliss.

"Did you eat-" Delia walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"Mom! Why didn't you knock?" Ash shouted.

"The door was open."

"Um, I should go-"

"No, stay." Delia said. "You didn't leave your pokedex here, did you."

"Mom, he spent the night." Ash muttered.

"Oh." She sat down on the bed.

"I'm probably needed back home, I really should-"

"I'm going to call Professor Oak." Delia got up and exited.

"I told you we should've told them earlier." Ash messed up Gary's hair.

"Yes, for once in your life you're right. Congratulations." Gary sank into the chair, hoping to disappear.

"It's not all bad. I mean, it's not like the world is ending or anything, right? It could always be worse."

"This sucks. This really sucks. I wanted _us_ to be telling _them._"

"We'll just have to deal with it. Eventually it'll all be over." Ash sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Gary was convinced it would go on forever.

**How did you like it? I'm not sure if this should be a oneshot, so review and tell me.**

**Thank you all!**


	2. Dinner

**Okay, so three people liked it, so I decided to continue it.**

**Why?**

**I have a ton of free time, and I actually feel motivated to continue it. Unlike my Percy Jackson fics... Yeah. So, enjoy.**

Misty walked into Pallet Town. She was so happy to see Ash, it had been a few years. He was 16 now. In a week he'd be in Unova, with May and Tracey. The only thing she wasn't too happy about was Gary being there, but apparently he was okay now.

"Hi, Misty!" Tracey ran over.

"Hey Tracey. It's been so long, huh." She smiled.

"Yeah. You here to see Ash?"

"Where is he?"

"I think he's at home."

"Let's go, then!" Misty grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Ketchum's residence. She rang the doorbell, and Delia answered.

"Hi, Misty."

"Hello Ms. Ketchum. Can I see Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh, he's kind of busy right now. Maybe later."

Misty looked inside, and saw Ash, Gary, and Professor Oak sitting in the living room. Ash looked slightly uncomfortable, Gary was blushing, and Professor Oak's expression was unreadable.

"Oh, um, okay. Bye!" She walked off.

"So, what?" Tracey asked.

"They're busy. Maybe we could go catch a movie or something, and when we're back they'll be free."

"Sounds good to me!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"How long has this been going on?" Professor Oak asked. Gary got closer to Ash, who put his arm around him.

"About six months. In the mountains, we ran into each other, and some stuff happened, and..." Ash trailed off.

"You mean - you - actually-"

"No!"

"Good." Ms. Ketchum glared at Gary. "You were the last person I expected to be snogging Ash."

"Um, ah, I wouldn't put it _that _way..." He laughed awkwardly.

"Look, would you be like this if it were Misty?" Ash interjected.

"Well, I, look. You could just be confused." Delia suggested.

"Confused? I am not confused. I love Ash. Of course, everyone thinks it's wrong that we're together, we're gay, we don't know how we really feel, but you're wrong! I-I love him!" Tears were running down Gary's face.

"Everything will be alright." Professor Oak said. "It's getting late. We really should get home."

"Bye."

The Oaks left. Ash went upstairs immediately, not speaking to his mom. He flopped onto his bed, sighing. Just last night Gary was in the bed with him. And now, Ash was alone.

_ash, meet me route 1 entrance_

Ash smiled. He wouldn't have to spend this night alone. He texted Gary back, saying okay, shut off all the lights, and climbed out the window. His mom was watching tv in the living room, so Ash jumped down quickly. He ran off to meet his uke.

"Hey!" Gary waved.

"I made it." Ash walked over. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, it's only nine, so maybe we could go get dinner? If that's okay with you, of course."

"Definitely." They walked to Viridian, hand in hand. The city was half lit up, and a few people were out.

"Let's try S.S. Cafe." Ash said, pointing at a boat on land turned into a restaurant.

"I hate seafood."

"Sharon's?"

"Okay." The couple walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two, please." Ash said. They went to their table.

"I can't believe your mom walked in on us." Gary complained.

"I should've closed the door."

"Yeah!"

"But, at least we don't have to fear explaining it to them, huh." Ash grinned.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came over.

"I'll take the fish and chips, please." Ash said.

"Soup or salad?"

"What's the soup of the day?"

"Tomato."

"I'll take that, then."

"Oh, god, I forgot to look at the menu. And I hate tomato soup." Gary smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'll order for you, then. The grilled chicken wrap, with swiss cheese, and a house salad with italian dressing." The trainer handed the menus back to the waitress.

"Right away." She walked off.

"This whole thing is just terrible, though. And soon we're going to have to explain it to everyone else."

"Gary, come on. Family is hardest."

"I guess."

Ash kissed Gary lightly. "Feel better now?"

"Sort of."

"Quit sulking."

"Here's your soup and salad. I just realize I forgot to bring the bread, so here. Oh my gosh! Uh, what do you want to drink? I'm so dead..." The waitress broke the awkward silence.

"I'll have a sierra mist, and he'll have a diet pepsi."

"Ash, I wanted a- oh."

"Okay then!" The waitress bounced off.

"I'm still mad."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Because you're so damn careless!"

"So you're just going to pout the rest of the night."

"Yes."

Ash kissed Gary again, then bit down hard on his lip.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Gary rubbed his lip, which was bleeding.

"I don't like it when you sulk." Ash sat back, crossing his arms.

"Um, well, here's your food and drink, uh, please don't give me a tiny tip!" The waitress ran off.

"She forgot the tray." Gary looked at it.

"Oh well. Come on, eat quick so we can get to dessert." Ash dug into his food.

"My lip's still bloody."

"Get over it."

"It hurts. Can I try a chip?"

"Sure. Close your eyes."

Gary did as he was told, then opened his mouth. Ash observed how cute he looked like this, then shoved a huge spoonful of the tomato soup in his mouth.

"Ah!" Gary spit it into a napkin. Ash laughed. "Not funny!"

"Yes it was, did you see your reaction?"

"Whatever." Gary ate aggressively, trying not to seem too vulnerable.

"Dessert?" The waitress took their plates.

"Cherry flambe?" Gary asked before Ash could say anything.

"And I'll take the cheesecake." Ash finished.

"Right away!"

"She's obviously new." Gary observed.

"Don't be mean. Most of the people with these jobs really need the money." Ash chided.

"Don't go all righteous on me."

There was a long silence.

"Enjoy!"

The desserts were set out in front of them. The pair ate in silence. They left the money, and walked out.

"Ash, I'm sorry. I really don't know why I was so moody."

"It's fine."

The two began kissing. They embraced each other in the middle of the street, ignoring the onlookers.

"Ash? Gary?"

It was Misty and Tracey.


	3. Movies

**Here is chapter 3! I was in Florida, so I could not update sooner. And my internet was down. So sorry for the long wait, it's hard to find time to write.**

**Enjoy!**

Gary yawned and sat up. It was already 11. The sun shone through his window. His head hurt a little, courtesy of the champagne he had stolen with Ash after he made up that story about the bet so they wouldn't have to explain to Misty and Tracey. He flipped open his phone.

_Four new texts!_

_Ash: hey, how r u?_

_Ash: u asleep?_

_Ash: wanna c a movie 2day?_

_Ash: if yes, meet me at 2 at the cinema._

He texted back, and they chatted for a bit before Gary decided to get up and get dressed. He threw on his typical outfit: dark purple jeans, tee shirt (I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person), black hoodie, black boots. He walked downstairs.

"Good morning, Gary." Professor Oak said.

"Morning." Gary began to set up the coffee maker.

"So, where were you last night?"

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you leaving last night."

"Oh. Right. I was out. W-With Ash." Gary stared intently at the coffee.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Professor Oak said.

"Thanks." Gary took a sip of coffee. Professor Oak left, and Gary ate a granola bar.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ash looked at his watch for the third time.

2:25.

He'd better have a good excuse for being late.

"Hey, Ash, the movie's started." Dawn ran out of the theatre.

"I know. Gary's not here yet." Ash sighed.

"It's been half an hour, he's probably not coming." She flipped her hair. "Whatever." And went back inside.

"Gary, I will kill you..." Ash muttered.

"Hey." Gary walked over.

"You're thirty minutes late."

"I am? Crap. Sorry..." He said, sheepishly. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Well the movie started about ten minutes ago."

"Let's go in, then."

They held hands walking in the theatre.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The movie was good. Dawn didn't like it, but The Girl Who Kicked the Hornet's Nest wasn't going to be her taste anyway.

"Bye guys!" She skipped off. She had no idea, either.

"Ash, let's go." Gary grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"One moment. God." He shoved Gary back.

"What?"

"Nevermind, let's go." Ash faked a grin and walked out.

"Okay, sure. I'm hungry, anyway."

"You owe me a meal, I payed last night."

"Damn. Okay, fine, but you're still getting drinks." Gary stopped. "Hey, let's turn around." He pointed at a group of guys, the kind that try to be cool by listening to obnoxious music, being stupid about everything, and trying to get drugs and have sex (and failing).

"They're stupid. What can they do?"

"Nothing, but I don't want to have to deal with someone shouting stupid insults at us."

"They're not gonna-"

"Hey! Faggots!"

"See? Stupidity." Gary snapped.

"We heard that!"

"Yeah, let's go. They're idiots." He said.

"I'll show you idiot!" The guy waked over.

"Wow, I'm scared." Gary laughed.

"It's five against two." The guy laughed. He picked up a crowbar.

"Ah!" Gary fell, having been hit.

"Now one."

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. He was ready to fucking _murder _these people. The thunderbolt hit four of them, and the last one ran like hell.

"Oh my god. Gary, are you okay?" He ran over.

"Yeah. Thanks." Gary looked down. "Um, so, wanna go get lunch?"

"Sure." They walked together in silence.

"Hey, Ash!"

"And we're interrupted again!" Ash threw his hands in the air. They were right in front of the restaurant. "Hello, May."

"Hi. Hey, who's your friend?" She asked. "I'm May." She thrust out her hand.

"Um, we met last year, remember?" Gary stepped back. "I'm Gary."

"Oh yeah. Duh. So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"I dunno." Gary shrugged. "I left Sinnoh, left the Shadow Mountains. I'm thinking Hoenn next."

"Well, you could always go to Unova..." May leaned in on him, and tugged on her see-through top (as if it wasn't revealing enough). "We could do a lot of stuff together..." She murmured. She was particularly proud of that voice, her normal slightly sexy voice intensified by thousands.

"Ash..." He shot his boyfriend a pleading look. Ash was busy staring at the ocean. "You know I'm gay, right?"

"Look, if you're not interested, just say it. But I think you are..." She ran her hands down his chest.

"No, seriously. I'm gay. I'm dating Ash."

May got off him. "Okay, if you're so gay for him, kiss him." She crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Fine. Hey, Ash!" Gary gestured.

"What?"

"She wants us to make out."

"Oh." The two began intensely kissing. Gary started rubbing his tongue along Ash's teeth.

"What the hell?" Ash smiled.

"Haha." They went back, and began pawing each other. Ash slowly ran his hand down Gary's back and into his crotch.

"Okay! I get it! Just- agh!" May ran off. Gary and Ash seperated.

"Okay, homophobic much?" Gary sat down against a building.

"Yeah. Let's just get home. Oh, and go down to the ocean tonight when it gets dark." Ash walked off.

"Wait! What about- idiot..." Gary growled.

**No cliffhanger! **

**Yeah. I WAS going to update, but I got writer's block... Which sucks.**

**So, one day I decided to write it all. I sat down in the den with a cup of pineapples that tasted suspiciously like coffee...**

**Can you explain this please?**

**There's a poll for this story on my profile, so please vote!**

**And also, keep reviewing! I don't care if you've already reviewed. Just review. Now.**

**And give me suggestions, cause after chapter four I have no idea what I'll write.**

**Thanks! Stay tuned for chapter four!**


	4. AN

Author's note:

This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a week, and I won't be able to update.

I will ASAP when the week's over, though. Keep reviewing, and give me suggestions for the stories.

Thanks for your consideration!


	5. Oh noes!

**Chapter four is here!**

**Everyone, review. Even if you've reviewed before. And give me ideas for chapter five, cause I have no clue. And I feel like sharing the results of a test I took.**

Disorder | Rating  
>Paranoid: Low<br>Schizoid: High  
>Schizotypal: High<br>Antisocial: High  
>Borderline: Very High<br>Histrionic: High  
>Narcissistic: High<br>Avoidant: Moderate  
>Dependent: Moderate<br>Obsessive-Compulsive: Low

...

**Also, take the time to check out my other palletshipping stories. This chapter is sort of crap, since I was just writing it to have it written.**

**Thanks! And sorry I took so long!**

Misty took her surfboard and walked down to the beach. She loved surfing at night, and she had a cute new bikini to surf in.

Alas, there was nobody to see her.

Oh well. She made her way through Pallet Town, wondering what Tracey was doing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mmm... Underwater sex." Gary laughed and stepped into the cold water. He looked at Ash, who was starting to drift away.

"Come on, it's no fun in the shallows!" Ash yelled. Same old Ash.

"Um, so are we really going to..." Gary smiled weakly. "Ah! Oh my god! Help!" He was quickly swept out by a riptide.

"Gary!" Ash shouted. Dammit, what were you supposed to do in a riptide again? Swim... into the sea? No... "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" Ash swam after him.

"You idiot! Don-"

"Wh-Where are you?" Ash shouted, keeping himself afloat. "Shout!"

"Hey Ash! What are you doing here?" Misty paddled over.

"Do you know how to save someone from a riptide?" He asked. "This is urgent!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" Ash pointed. Misty grabbed him, and paddled like hell to Gary. He was unconcious. Ash swam the rest of the distance.

"Oh my god." He pulled his boyfriend to the shallow water. "Uh, how do you do CPR?" Ash shouted.

"Go onto land!" She followed him. "Is he breathing? Is there a pulse?"

"Um... No!"

"Actually, I'll do it. Why were you skinnydipping, anyway?"

"Cause. Do _you _really have to, can't I?"

"Why?"

"Oh, you know, cause..."

"Shut up." Misty began to do the breathing thingy.

"So, how likely that he dies?"

"About 60%."

"Oh."

"So. Now that everyone's alive, what the _hell _going on?"

Gary had survived. Ash had actually cried, and Misty was completely perplexed. Gary had gained consciousness for about three seconds, then passed out again. This time, breathing.

"Oh, yeah. Gary and I are together." Ash put it very bluntly.

"Y-you mean, you're gay."

"Yeah."

"And you're dating Gary."

"Oh, no, when I said we were together he meant we were partners in business, of course!"

"Oh my god, you're channeling him! Whatever. I'll try to ignore the fact you're a queer, but seriously? Him? Didn't you hate each other for like, eleven years?" Misty shouted.

"Um, hi."

"Shut up, you! Go back to being fainted!" Misty screamed.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Look, that was three years ago. And it was only about 3 years of animosity. We were perfectly fine with each other up until we were eight, and we were okay in Johto."

"You're gay!"

"Misty, shut the fuck up. This doesn't concern you, okay?" Ash sighed. "Gary, let's go."

"Bye." The couple walked off holding hands. Misty growled, staring at them.

"You don't want them together either, do you?" May walked over. She had a confident grin. May had a feeling Misty could help her achieve what she wanted.

"Either? You have a problem with this too?"

"Yeah. They're not right for each other at all." She sighed. "It's just infatuation and lust. Nothing real, and they don't realize it."

"So, you're saying we should try and split them up?" Misty looked at her. It was a good idea, but it seemed a little cruel. Nonetheless, if May was right, they would be doing everyone a favour.

"Yeah. Not make them hate each other, but... dim the lust and everything. If you get what I'm saying. Do you wanna help me?"

"Definitely."

The two girls shook hands.

* * *

><p>"Friday's Halloween." Two boys sat on a bench in Pallet.<p>

"Yup." The one with black hair, the taller and slightly more muscular one, grinned. "Are you doing anything?"

"Probably not. I could dress up." The brunette shrugged. "What do you think? Should I?"

"If you want." Ash grinned. "Uke."

"Shut up!" Gary laughed, pushing Ash off the bench. "Besides," He joined his boyfriend on the ground. "There aren't any parties I know of."

"Maybe somebody will host one. Come on, let's go to your place."

"Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! It sucked! Oh well. Please review, and give me suggestions for the next chapter. <strong>


	6. AN 2

**I've decided to abandon this fic.**

**I've left this fandom, and I have too many loose ends to tie up. I don't know of anything I can add to this. I'm either going to abandon this, or go on a very long hiatus. If anybody would like to adopt this fic, be my guest. **

**Sorry. I just can't do this anymore.**


	7. Adopted!

**AN: Good news, everyone! This story HAS been adopted by somebody. If you want to continue reading, beautifulboy89 has continued this story. Thank you for reading this far!**


End file.
